


The Musketeers The Girl And The Baby

by Merlinhill1920



Series: I'll Protect You From The Darkness [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), The Ring (2002)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: Sequel to 'The Musketeers The Tape And The Nightmare'9 months after the curse was broken and life has returned to normal (Well as normal as it can be with a newborn) But things are about to take a turn for the worst as the family find themselves face to face with the girl in the well..... Can they protect their family again or will she achieve her goal?......





	The Musketeers The Girl And The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

D'artagnan smiled as he gazed at the doll-like features of his new daughter. At just two days old Adelene was so tiny and fragile that his alpha's feared holding her, especially her father. 

From the moment she was born it was very obvious who's pup she was (they hadn't checked before) The second she opened her eyes they saw that she had inherited Aramis' expressive brown eyes and was very likely to inherit his dark curly hair as well. 

She had D'artagnan's nose and colouring and Athos said certainly that she would no doubt inherit his smile as well. Alex was not impressed by his new sister, having wanted a brother but soon stopped his whining when Porthos gave him an unimpressed look (the others where too busy cooing over the baby) 

Adelene was currently curled up in her crib sleeping peacefully as her Oman watched over her, the golden crucifix left by her father dangled above her. 

Across the room was a chest of drawers, a wooden cross above it and a baby changing unit. In the middle of the room was a white rocking horse with black reins that she could use when she was older and a white fur rug. In the corner of the room there sat a wooden rocking chair with a porcelain doll sitting on. 

To say that D'artagnan was upset by his sons dismissal of his new sister was an understatement, he had hoped that Alex would of embraced his role as big brother but it appeared that was not to be. 

Looking up D'artagnan saw that Aramis had entered the room "How is our little princess?" He asked wrapping his arms around his omega

"Sleeping peacefully" D'artagnan whispered "Although I had hoped that Alex would be happier" 

Aramis sighed "He wanted a brother which is understandable at his age, he'll come around" 

"Will he? I'm not so sure, you saw the way he was when she was born" 

"Give him time love, it will work out I promise" 

"I pray you're right" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In his room Alex sat sulking. He was not happy with his new sister and even though he new his Oman had played no part in the gender, he desperately wanted to blame him. 

His resentment only grew when he saw how much time his Oman and Aramis spent with the baby (even though he knew that Porthos was the same when he was born) And he was determined to sulk his way to attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome xx


End file.
